The present invention relates generally to a portable table apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a table apparatus that can be disassembled and reassembled to provide a convenient table that can be carried with the user to various locations. Conventional solutions include a table top with a plurality of legs that can be screwed and unscrewed from the table top. To transport the table, the legs are unscrewed from the table top, and the legs and table top are stored in a bag or other carrying device to be transported to a different location, or to be stored when the table is not in use. However, such solutions include legs with long bolts or screws extending from the legs. The bolts or screws must be fully screwed into the table top, which can take a considerable amount of time and effort, which can be undesirable.
Additionally, some conventional solutions include support braces that reinforce the legs of the table apparatus. However, these support braces include lateral or transverse slats which receive the legs of the table. A lateral slat in the support brace can make the support brace more likely to fatigue or break along the slat, which can be undesirable as the support braces may need to be replaced often.
What is needed then are improvements in portable tables.